Nad Niemnem/Tom I/Rozdział III
Benedykt Korczyński należał do niewielkiej w jego pokoleniu liczby ludzi, którzy odbyli wyższe naukowe studia. Zawdzięczał to czasom, w których upłynęła młodość jego ojca, tym czasom, które światła swe i wzloty otrzymywały od wielkiego i szeroko promieniejącego ogniska. Ogniskiem tym, w samym sercu prowincji roznieconym, była akademia wileńska a Stanisław Korczyński, syn napoleońskiego legionisty, był przez czas jakiś jej wychowańcem. To zapewne, a może także rodowe skłonności, które nie zawsze, ale często jak krynica w łono ziemi w grunt wielu pokoleń wnikają, uchroniły go od zarazków unoszących się zwykle nad stojącymi wodami. Na gruncie pańszczyźnianym wytwarzającym gotowe dostatki, pod skalistym sklepieniem rozpęd wzroków i ruchy ramion tamującym, społeczeństwo było wodą stojącą, pełną zarazków ogłupienia, zezmysłowienia się, lenistwa i apatii. Organizmy ludzkie – biedne te gąbki, które stosownie do drzewa, na którym rosną, wsiąkają w siebie rozkładające lub krzepiące soki – przeciw zarazkom broniły się, jak mogły. Mnóstwo uległo; pewna jednak liczba uzbrojona do walki w odziedziczone lub zdobyte siły oparła się zwycięsko. Do ostatnich należał ojciec Benedykta. Pośród stref, na których, jak złotogłowy, pospolite tkaniny lub ścierki, zawieszają się ludzkie życia, to życie nie wzbiło się bardzo wysoko, ale też i na niziny nie spadło. Może ono i miało skrzydła, które w atmosferze gnijącej do niczego służyć nie mogąc przekształciły się w proste szczudła użyteczne tylko do chodzenia po bagniskach bez obłocenia się i ugrzęźnięcia. Ale istnienie takich szczudeł w pewnych warunkach gruntu i atmosfery świadczy najpewniej o posiadanych niegdyś zaczątkach skrzydeł. Dość, że trzej synowie Korczyńskiego dzieciństwo swe spędzili w atmosferze wolnej od zgniłych oddechów rozpusty i tyranii, oświetlonej nie słońcem wprawdzie, ale przynajmniej gwiazdą cnoty, ożywionej nie czy nami, ale przynajmniej utajoną do nich zdolnością ojca. Wielkie wrażenie w całej okolicy i nawet w całym powiecie wywołał postępek Korczyńskiego, gdy synów swych wysłał on po skończeniu przez nich szkół średnich do wyższych naukowych zakładów. Po co? dlaczego? Nie mieliż oni odziedziczyć po nim znacznego obszaru pięknej i żyznej ziemi, na którym żyć i panować będą sobie mogli, jak panowali i żyli przodkowie? Nie byliż szlachcicami, obywatelskimi synami? nie mieliż zatem z prawa urodzenia, przysługującego im stanu, położenia w świecie – punktu wyjścia dla spokojnego życia? Nie wszyscy postępkowi Korczyńskiego nadawali nazwę dziwactwa: byli i tacy, którzy czynili to samo; ale poważna większość wzruszała ramionami. Gdyby wtedy w cieniu bliskiej przyszłości zajrzał był wróżbiarz jaki, na całe gardło, na cały świat zaśmiałby się z tych dumnych, ufnych, takich pewnych Korczyński wróżbiarzem nie był i wszystkiego, co w bliskiej przyszłości stać się miało, nie przewidywał; tak dalece nie przewidywał, że gdyby ktokolwiek rozwinął był przed nim obraz przeznaczeń jego synów, alboby uniósł się zgrozą i rozpaczą, alboby śmiał się na całe gardło krzycząc: "To nie podobna!" Jednak dzięki temu promieniowi światła, który kiedyś do jego głowy z wielkiego ogniska wniknął, część przyszłości przewidywał on i rozumiał; rozumiał, że prędzej lub później, może wcale prędko, praca niewolnicza stanie się pracą wolną i równiejszymi działami rozpadnie się pomiędzy ludzi. Wtedy życie jego synów wraz z życiem całego ogółu, przelane w formę nową, zapotrzebuje nowych narzędzi. Może też pragnął, aby synowie jego zażyli tych samych rozkoszy nauki, koleżeństwa zaostrzania wzroku przez szerokość dostrzeganych widnokręgów, których on sam w młodości swej zażywał. Może jeszcze cień nadchodzącej przyszłości dotykał czasem jego głowy, bo na przedstawienia i żarty sąsiadów z namarszczonym czołem odpowiadał: – Na wszelki wypadek! Na wszelki wypadek! Na koniec w te starania byłego ucznia akademii wileńskiej o dobre przygotowanie synów do życia wchodziła też i rachuba. Nie mieli oni być tak boga tymi, jak się to ze strony wydawać mogło. Z obszaru posiadanej ziemi Stanisław Korczyński należał do średnio zamożnych obywateli. Potem już przez sposób życia powściągliwy i nieco nad inne pracowitszy, z możliwie najmniejszą na owe czasy krzywdą ludzką, do dziedzicznego swego Korczyna dokupił drugi, równej wartości folwark. W całości swej stanowiło to fortunę wcale piękną, która jednak, na cztery części rozdzielona – bo oprócz synów Korczyński miał jeszcze córkę – tych, którzy posiąść ją mieli, bogatymi uczynić nie mogła. W myśli swej Korczyński przeznaczał ojczysty Korczyn najmłodszemu ze swych dzieci, Benedyktowi, najstarszego, Andrzeja, na folwarku nabytym osadzając i na tych dwóch braci wkładając obowiązek wyposażenia siostry i średniego brata, Dominika, który w dalekim, wielkim mieście studiował nauki prawne. Benedykt skończył szkołę agronomiczną i do swego Korczyna wrócił w roku 1861. Matki nie miał już od dawna; ojciec mu zmarł przed paru laty; siostra była zamężną. W zamiar, mniej niż o dwie mile od Korczyna, na pięknym folwarku swym gospodarował, od lat kilku już ożeniony, starszy brat jego, Andrzej; a młodszy, po skończeniu uniwersyteckiego kursu, tylko co wrócił do rodzinnego domu z zamiarem użycia w nim niedługiego odpoczynku. Oprócz tego znalazł w domu krewną swoją, od dzieciństwa sierotę i przez rodziców jego wychowaną, Martę Korczyńską. Miała ona podówczas lat dwadzieścia cztery i w pełnym znaczeniu tego wyrazu można było stosować do niej nazwę dziewoi. Zanadto może wysoka, ale kształtna i ruchliwa, ognistooka; wesoła i wiecznie czynna, tak mu dam napełniała krzątaniem się swym, ładem i dostatkiem, że opustoszenia jego prawie nie uczuł, Zresztą, trzej bracia byli ze sobą zawsze w przyjaźni i zgodzie, a teraz do życia ich wpłynął pierwiastek, który z nich uczynił trzy niby strzały równym pędem ku jednemu celowi lecące. We wszystkich trzech ozwała się naraz krew żołnierz spod Baru i Samosierry, to zaś, co w okoleniu najbliższym zadrzemało było i tylko przez sen niekiedy płakało, w nich uderzone dzwonem czasu krzyknęło i na skrzydłach fantazji wleciało w wysoko gorejące płomię. Hej! gorączką i burzą przeleciały im te dwa lata! Stojące wody społeczne zaszumiały, wzdęły się i wyrzucały w górę kipiące kaskady; w martwej atmosferze wichry zaśpiewały roznosząc po ziemi złote tumany, a na niebie malując jutrzenki i tęcze. Duch demokratyzmu równającym pługiem orał społeczną glebę. Wyżyny, skruchą zdjęte, pochylały się ku nizinom, gotowe do wynagrodzenia krzywd, żebrzące prawie o życzliwość i ufność. Przyjazne i poufałe stosunki zapanowały były wtedy pomiędzy Korczynem a wsią sąsiednią, noszącą nazwę Bohatyrowicze. Mieszkańcy tej wsi mieli kiedyś pergaminy i przywileje szlacheckie, ale przez zbieg okoliczności różnych utracili je od dość dawna i wiedli znojne, ciasne, ubogie życia małych rolników. Nagle dom korczyński na oścież roztworzył się przed nimi. Hej! byłoż tam wtedy, było ruchu i tłumu w tym niskim, obszernym domu! rozlegałyż się tam gwary i krzyki płynąc w dal po falach tej rzeki! Brzmiałyż tam i huczały, w głębiach tego boru i na rozłogach tej gładkiej równiny, takie stuki i hałase, jakich ani razu słychać tu nie było od dawnego czasu, od owego czasu, w którym powstały gęsto w pobliżu Niemna rozsiane okopy szwedzkie! Najognistszym z braci Korczyńskich był najstarszy, Andrzej. Mężem i ojcem już będąc zapominał o żonie, dziecku i gospodarstwie własnym stale prawie w rodzinnym gnieździe przebywając. Dominik wybierał się w świat dla rozpoczęcia życia na własną rękę, lecz wciąż wyjazd swój odkładał i cichszy, więcej wahający się od innych, z braćmi jednak pozostawał. Marta przebywała wtedy złotą chwilę swego życia. Krzątała się dwa razy więcej niż zwykle, bo gości bywało mnóstwo; pełną piersią oddychała upalnym powietrzem chwili; wraz z innymi spodziewała się i pragnęła i jak ptak zdjęty radością wiosny często śpiewała...Głos miała prosty i nieuczony, lecz silny i czysty. Z namiętnym i w owej porze rozmarzonym wyrazem swych płomiennych oczu zawsze coś do mówienia i do śpiewania miała z Anzelmem Bohatyrowiczem, przystojnym chłopcem w grubym obuwiu i surducie z domowego sukna, który śmiał się tak głośno, że aż się po całym domu rozlegało, z błękitnych oczu iskry sypał, potężnym barytonem tysiąc pieśni śpiewać umiał, przynosił dla niej do ogromnych mioteł podobne bukiety polnych kwiatów, a gdy obok niej przy obiedzie lub wieczerzy siadał, rumienił się tak, że aż uszy stawały mu w ogniu jak czerwone maki. ßrat Anzelma znowu, Jerzy, przyjaźnią bardzo szczególną połączył się z najstarszym Korczyńskim. Szczególną była ta przyjaźń wobec różnic w wykształceniu i przyzwyczajeniach dwu tych ludzi zachodzących. Andrzej był synem obywatelskim, w dostatkach wzrosłym, w szkołach wykształconym, z najbogatszą w okolicy dziedziczką ożenionym, a przez to ożenienie i osobisty majątek swój bogatym; Jerzy posiadał zagrodę mającą około dwudziestu morgów przestrzeni, w szkole żadnej nie był, ziemię swą własnymi rękami uprawiał. Skądinąd łączyło ich niejakie podobieństwo położeń; obaj, niewiele więcej nad lat trzydzieści mający, posiadali już rodziny. Mały Zygmunt Korczyński i Janek Bohatyrowicz byli rówieśnikami. I inne jeszcze, głębokie podobieństwa zachodzić musiały pomiędzy tymi ludźmi, tak z wielu względów różnymi, gdyż odkąd poznali się z sobą, to jest odkąd bracia Korczyńscy w niskich drzwiach pochylając wysokie swe postacie po raz pierwszy weszli do chaty braci Bohatyrowiczów, Andrzeja i Jerzego zawsze prawie widywano razem. Razem na długie rozmowy wychodzili w szerokie pola, razem szli polować na dzikie kaczki i bekasy, razem rybackim czółnem pływali po Niemnie ku oddalonym wsiom i miasteczkom, razem niekiedy czytali, razem... Benedykt, wysmukły wtedy, szczupły, z twarzą przez długie przesiadywanie na ławrach szkolnych trochę wychudzoną, więcej jeszcze do studenta niż do osiadłego obywatela podobny, przyjmował i gościł w domu swoim braci i sąsiadów; z poważnymi krewnymi, którzy do młodych Korczyńskich przyjeżdżali pełni przestróg i upomnień, staczał zażarte dysputy... Gorączką, gwarem, zapałem zleciały mu te dwa lata! Wszystko to po upływie pewnego czasu wydawać się mogło snem napełnionymi widzeniami prawie nadprzyrodzonymi: tak niezmiernie innym było to, co nastąpiło po nim... Kiedy Benedykt obudził się z tego snu swojej pierwszej młodości, spostrzegł przede wszystkim, żé zabrakło mu obu braci. Andrzej Korczyński razem z przyjacielem swym, Jerzym Bohatyrowiczem, zniknął ze świata, a wnet po ich zniknięciu jedno z korczyńskich uroczysk nazwę swą zmieniło. W uroczysku tym znajdował się ów bór zaniemeński, który miał około dziesięciu włók rozległości i z którym łączyły się obszerne lasy do Andrzeja i paru sąsiadów jego należące. Dotąd z powodu porastających je sosen i jodeł nazywało się ono Świerkowym; teraz powszechnie i we wszystkich warstwach ludności nazywać je zaczęto Mogiłą. Kto pierwszy nowej tej nazwy użył i jakimi były pobudki, które ją rozpowszechniły, trudno powiedzieć; lecz utrwalona w okolicznej mowie była ona jedynym grobowcem najstarszego z braci Korczyńskich. innego nie wystawiono mu nigdy... Pozostała po nim wdowa wraz z małym synem osiadła w posagowym majątku swoim dość znacznym, o parę mil od Korczyna położonym. Dominik żył, ale losy odrzuciły go bardzo daleko i po kilku latach zaledwie przysłał bratu wieść, iż w tych dalekich stronach zdołał nareszcie zdobyć sobie byt skromny przez otrzymanie małego zrazu urzędu. Benedykt zaciągnął dług bankowy, aby bratu wypłacić to, co mu się według ojcowskiego rozporządzenia należało. Na wypłacenie posagu siostrze nie miał środków i zatrzymując go na hipotece Korczyna, ten dotąd czysty jak kryształ majątek obarczył drugim już długiem. Były to długi konieczne, z natury rzeczy niejako, nie zaś z lekkomyślności i marnotrawstwa wynikłe; niemniej, kiedy Benedykt po raz drugi po obudzeniu się ze snu młodości rozejrzał się dokoła, spostrzegł, że synem bogatego domu obywatelskiego będąc, wcale bogatym nie był... Nie będąc tchórzem i nie mając szczególnych do sybarytyzmu skłonności bynajmniej by się tym spostrzeżeniem nie przeraził, ale po nim przyszło wnet wiele innych. Nastała była mianowicie pora niezmiernych urodzajów na te kije, które w koła gospodarstw wszelkich włażąc czyniły je podobnymi do wozów przebywających pewnego gatunku jesienne drogi, kiedy to koła po osie, a konie po golenie w gęstym błocie grzęzną. W takim położeniu rumaki, choćby arabskiej krwi, nic zrobić nie mogą: dla posuwania się wozu naprzód – wołów pokornych i cierpliwych potrzeba. Benedykt zrazu wierzgał i z nozdrzy ogień wyrzucał, jak oburzony i zniecierpliwiony rumak, ale stopniowo uspokajał się... Zrazu przyzwyczajeniami młodości pobudzany wytężał słuch w przestrzeń i oczami wodził czasem po obłokach. Ale spostrzegł znowu, że nic wcale przyjemnego nie mógł już tam usłyszeć ani zobaczyć; że śpiewające drzewa i grające zorze jego pierwszej młodości zaliczonymi zostały do bajek, i do takich w dodatku bajek, którymi dzieci straszą, ażeby były grzeczne. Pochylił tedy karku i zajął się tylko wyjmowaniem kijów z kół swego własnego wozu. Robota Penelopy! Co wyjął kij jeden, właziło dwa; wyjął dwa, wyrastało cztery. Z początku czynił to niezgrabnie i zawsze jeszcze ku obłokom trochę zerkając. Wynikło mu stąd wiele strat i nieprzyjemności. Tak na przykład: raz w pierwszych jeszcze latach gospodarowania różne teorie dobrze mu znane wzbudziły w nim chęć, aby mieszkańcy dziedzicznych kiedyś jego wiosek nauczyli się czytać, owocowe ogrody zasadzać, u doktorów leczyć się, karczmy omijać... Lecz bardzo wkrótce wszelkiej roboty około tego zaniechać musiał, bo na kilka miesięcy wyjechał do najbliższego miasta w celu przeprowadzenia dość kosztownej i niebezpiecznej sprawy. Odtąd na ten punkt obłoków nie zerknął już nigdy. Innym razem agronomiczna wiedza jego doradziła mu zmianę istniejącej w Korczynie rasy bydła na inną: zmienił i znaczne korzyści obiecywał sobie z tego na przyszłość, ale tymczasem wydał sporo pieniędzy, a gdy przyszła pora wypłacenia czasowo ustanowionych podatków, nowy dług zaciągnąć musiał. Kiedy indziej jeszcze, mianowicie przed ożenieniem się z panną młodziutką, ładną, pięknie wychowaną i w której serdecznie był zakochanym, zachciało mu się ogród korczyński wykwintnie urządzić i cały stary dom swój rodzinny otoczyć zbytkiem kwiecistych kobierców i aksamitnych trawników. Sam posiadał znawstwo roślin, wynalazł sobie bardzo biegłego i również kosztownego ogrodnika. Przez dwa lata potem były istotnie w Korczynie cudne trawniki i osobliwe kwiaty, szparagi zadziwiającej grubości, brzoskwinie i nawet ananasy, ale po dwu latach jawnie i absolutnie okazała się niemożność utrzymania nadal tego świetnego porządku rzeczy bez niebezpiecznego zaniedbania najważniejszych majątkowych potrzeb i interesów. Kilka jeszcze podobnych zerknięć ku obłokom, a Benedykt Korczyński byłby do szczętu zrujnowanym. Ale w naturze jego, zapalczywej skądinąd, istniała zdolność do powściągliwości. Powściągnął się od wszelkiego wierzgania i rozdymania nozdrzy, a lekkie i pełne gracji kształty rumaka powoli, stopniowo przelewały się w grubą i ponurą, ale w równym i cierpliwym stąpaniu swym niezmordowaną postać wołu. Czy ta metamorfoza przyszła mu z łatwością? Nigdy z tym nie zwierzał się przed nikim, a raczej przed jedną tylko osobą zwierzać się kiedyś chciał i próbował... Dwanaście lat minęło było od owego osierocenia po braciach, majątkowego zubożenia i śmiertelnego rozbicia się młodzieńczych jego ideałów, kiedy pewnego letniego wieczora Benedykt po obszernym ogrodzie korczyńskim szukał swej żony. Resztki dziennego światła padały mu na twarz opaloną od słońca i błyszczącą od potu; szedł prędko i szerokimi krokami; gruby i do czerwoności ogorzały kark nisko pochylał. Coś go dręczyło, bo koniec długiego wąsa do ust. wkładał i w zamyśleniu zębami go przygryzał. Po długim szukaniu i kilkakrotnym wołaniu usłyszał na koniec ożywający się w głębi cienistej altany łagodny i srebrny głos żony. Altana z przezroczystej kraty wdzięcznie zbudowana i pachnącym kapryfolium gęsto opleciona była jedną z nielicznych pozostałości owych ogrodowych upiększeń, które przed ożenieniem się swym przedsięwziął był Benedykt. Teraz dość było jednego rzutu oka, aby poznać, że myśli o jakichkolwiek ulepszeniach estetycznych na tysiąc mil oddalonymi od niego były. Wszedłszy do altany Benedykt po kilkakroć ucałował rękę i czoło żony i obok niej usiadł. Ładna, trzydziestoletnia brunetka w białym negliżu, w postawie objawiającej znudzenie i znużenie, siedziała na wygodnej ogrodowej ławce i poduszkę mając za plecami ślicznie obute stopy na niskim stołeczku wyciągała. Na kolanach jej leżała otwarta książka. Wejście męża nie ożywiło jej zasępionych rysów; uchyliła się nieco, aby twarz swą odsunąć od głośnego i gorącego jego oddechu. – Takem się zmęczył, moja Emilciu – zaczął – że już trochę odpocząć muszę. Niech tam sobie ekonom i robotnicy poczekają, a ja kwadransik przy tobie posiedzę... Uf! te żniwa! nim je człowiek przebędzie, sto upałów go spali i sto strachów po nim przejdzie... – Ja także z cicha odparła kobieta – czuję się bardzo zmęczona upałem. – Ale co tam ten upał! – ręką po spoconym czole przesuwając ciągnął Benedykt – fizyczną przykrość każdy znieść może, jeśli jest przy tym spokój... – A cóż cię znowu tak bardzo niepokoić może?– z ledwie dosłyszalną ironią zapytała żona. – Hm! zawsze mię o to pytasz, zawsze ci wszystko opowiadam i zawsze pytasz znowu... – Tak niezdolną jestem do zrozumienia i zapamiętania wszystkich twoich kłopotów i interesów... Z większym niż przedtem znużeniem przechyliła się na poręcz ławki i wygodniej drobne swe stopy na podnóżku ułożyła. – Jednakże – z trochę irytacji w głosie zaczął znowu Benedykt – rzeczy te są bardzo zrozumiałe i do zapamiętania łatwe... Do końca życia chyba nie zapomnę, w jakim byłem strachu, kiedy przeszłej jesieni z powodu złych zbiorów nie mogłem na czas zapłacić bankowej raty... Wszakże już Korczyn opisywać miano i ledwie nieledwie dostawszy pieniędzy piorunem z nimi do Wilna leciałem. Całą przeszłoroczną jesień biłem się jak ryba w wodzie... Nie daj Boże takiej drugiej jesieni... Pani Emilia smutnie wstrząsnęła głową. – Mnie także zeszłoroczna jesień wcale niewesoło przeszła. Chorowałam na zapalenie oskrzeli... i sama w domu byłam... jak pustelnica... Benedykt rękę żony pocałował. – Bieda z twoim złym zdrowiem! Prawda, że dwa miesiące prawie nie byłem w domu, a przez ten czas ty kilka dni chorowałaś obłożnie... Ale przecież sama nie byłaś! Miałaś przy sobie pannę Teresę, Martę Justynkę, dzieci... a nawet – dodał z uśmiechem – pan Ignacy mógł cię muzyką swoją rozrywać... Jakaż to pustynia? – Ja ciągle żyję na pustyni – szepnęła kobieta. – Oj! – krzyknął prawie mężczyzna – bodaj, że lepiej byłoby żyć na pustyni, jak wśród okoliczności takich, z jakimi ja ciągle ubijać się muszę. Ile mnie kosztuje na przykład to ciągłe prawowanie się z chłopami! Człowiek przecież nie urodził się na tyrana i ludożercę... Kiedyś mi do tego naszego ludu serce młotem biło. Ale cóż? Ciemnota to jest, a ja na to nic nie poradzę. Las mi rąbią, zboże spasają, na pastwiska włażą... Czyż mogę własności swojej nie bronić? Gdybym magnatem był, jak Boga kocham, nie dochodziłbym niczego i niechbym tam już mniej miał, byle tych sporów nie zawodzić... Ale samemu ciężko... Tu załatasz, tam dziura; tu zszyjesz, tam się rozporze – i Bóg jeszcze wie, co z nami będzie Więc muszę, chcąc nie chcąc, włóczyć ich po sądach... a zawsze, dalibóg, we środku mi coś aż płacze... Niżej jeszcze pochylił grubego karka, a wielkie wąsy tak mu w dół zwisły, że klap surduta prawie dotykały. Dłonie o kolana opierał i w ziemię patrzał. Pani Emilia wzniesionym wzrokiem ścigając ruchy gałązek, z którymi wietrzyk jesienny igrał, szepnęła: – O! i ja także wiem, co to płakać bez łez... Benedykt podniósł głowę, z uwagą jej w twarz popatrzał, ręką potem machnął i rzekł: – Tylko, że u ciebie, Emilciu, pochodzi to z nerwów... mnie zaś – no! już tam o wszelkich rzeczach wysokich albo wesołych i marzyć przestałem... Ale chciałbym czasem odetchnąć swobodniej, pewnym być, że wam wszystkim nigdy chleba nie zabraknie... – O, chleb chleb! chleb! – z cicha zaśmiała się Emilia. Benedykt spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Czegóż śmiejesz się? Chleb! najpewniej o chleb mi chodzi! Więc cóż? ty nawet bez perfum i tych tam... różnych swoich szlafroczków obejść się nie możesz, a tak ironicznie mówisz o chlebie... – Ja obchodzę się bez wielu rzeczy, które są tym dla duszy, czym chleb dla ciała – żywiej nieco odparła. Popatrzał na nią znowu, wzruszył ramionami i pochylił głowę tak nisko, że końce wąsów klap surduta dotykały. Milczał. Ładna brunetka w białym negliżu milczała także, twarz jego, ubiór i całą postawę zwolna wzrokiem obejmując. Z gry jej delikatnych rysów poznać można było, że czyniła w tej chwili bolesne dla siebie uwagi i porównania. Myślała zapewne, że tego człowieka, który teraz obok niej siedział, nie takim wcale poznała i pokochała. Był on wtedy młodzieńcem zgrabnym, ze świeżą twarzą i trochę już smutnymi, ale pełnymi blasku oczami. Wieczorów tanecznych nikt nie wydawał wtedy, więc tańczącym go nie widziała; w zamian kilka razy miała sposobność zachwycić się jego gibkością i siłą, gdy siedział na koniu. Odwaga i zapał jego, dla których wielu nazywało go prawie szaleńcem, a także nieszczęścia dwu jego braci nadały mu aureolę rycerską i poetyczną. Powiadano, że dziwnym tylko zbiegiem okoliczności mógł tu pozostać. Przy ówczesnym braku młodych mężczyzn uchodził za partię świetną. Dumną była, że ją właśnie wybrał, że rozkochał się w niej z całą zapalczywością swej natury, że życie z nią, z nią właśnie, uważał za jedyną zorzę, która na niebie jego zaświecić mogła po zgaśnięciu tylu innych... O tym, że w Korczynie, który uchodził za fortunę wcale piękną; otoczyć ją i po wiek wieków otaczać miały wszystkie miękkości dostatku i wyszukanego smaku, prawie nie myślała, bo w domu rodziców swych wśród tego wszystkiego wzrosła i nie wyobrażała sobie, aby ktokolwiek mógł żyć inaczej. Rachuba więc nie powodowała nią bynajmniej, kiedy ze szczęściem rękę swą Benedyktowi oddawała. Po prostu, przyszły mąż podobał się jej bardzo, była w nim zakochaną. Czemuż więc teraz... Ba! byłże to ten sam człowiek, co przed dziesięciu laty? Od konnego jeżdżenia po polach i ciągłego ruchu rozrosły się mu kości i muskuły; pleczysty teraz był, stąpał ciężko, kark miał gruby i zaczerwieniony. Na czole, posiadającym kiedyś białość i gładkość prawie dziewiczą, każdy rok upłyniony zostawił po parę zmarszczek, a teraz, w czasie żniw, było ono wilgotnym od potu, od opalenia prawie brązowym. Ubiór jego składał się z wysokich butów i płóciennego surduta, a przynosił ż sobą ostry zapach tego znoju, który oblewa ciała żniwiarzy, i tych zielsk dzikich, które na ścierniach czepiają się ludzkiej odzieży. Wprawdzie wszystkie te zmiany nie zaszły nagle, ale oko nawykłe do wykwintnych form życia nigdy oswoić się z nimi nie mogło. Dlaczego człowiek ten stał się takim, jakim był teraz, ani rozumiała, ani dochodziła. Dość, że od lat już kilku doświadczać zaczęła uczuć rozczarowania i zawodu, które czyniły ją smutną i – chorą. W tym odludnym i cichym Korczynie, przy tym człowieku spracowanyn i nie mającym czasu ani chęci do podzielania jej ulubionych rozrywek i zajęć wprost traciła ochotę do życia. Objawiało się to w coraz wzrastającym jej wstręcie do wszelkiego ruchu. Po cóż by zadawać sobie miała jakąkolwiek fatygę, skoro sobie przez nią żadnej przyjemności zdobyć nie mogła? Parę razy dla wzmocnienia sił i nerwów wyjeżdżała za granicę i wracała istotnie wzmocniona, odrodzona. Ale w kilka miesięcy po powrocie wracały jej z naddatkiem wszystkie słabości i smutki. Przestała bywać u sąsiadów, bo byli dawno znani i niezabawni; nie wychodziła na przechadzki, bo nic ciekawego ani miłego nie znajdowała w widoku nieba, ziemi i wszystkiego, co było na nich. Ogarniało ją coś bardzo podobnego do lenistwa ciała i duszy. Samo przejście z domu do ogrodowej altany nużyło ją niekiedy. Szczęściem było dla niej jedynym, że lubiła czytanie i ręczne robótki. Pochłaniała dużo książek, wyrabiała mnóstwo poduszek, serwet, kołder itd. Przy tym tęskniła i czuła się coraz częściej napastowaną przez różne bóle, dolegliwości, osłabienia, które zawsze przewidywała z daleka, spotykała z przestrachem i usiłowała odegnać mnóstwem starań i środków. Takim było jej istotnie nędzne życie... Kiedy ładna, trzydziestoletnia brunetka w milczeniu to wszystko wspominała i myślała, pleczysty, ogorzały, zmęczony i zgryziony mężczyzna w długich butach i płóciennym surducie zwrócił się do niej twarzą, popatrzał jej w oczy i w zgrubiałe swe ręce biorąc jej narcyzową rączkę zaczął: – Dlaczego ty, Emilciu, od jakiegoś czasu bywasz dla mnie tak obojętną? Co ja ci złego zrobiłem? Czy masz mi co do wyrzucenia? Ot, i dziś biegłem do ciebie, aby przy tobie uspokoić się... odpocząć... Chciałem wygadać się przed tobą, rozpowiedzieć ci wszystko, uścisnąć cię i poweseleć... A ty tylko narzekasz albo milczysz... ot, po prostu, jak wroga mnie traktujesz... Nie pierwszy już raz zauważyłem to w tobie, o! nie pierwszy... Jest się już tak od dawna, ale dziś większy mnie żal zdjął nad tym... Dlaczego zobojętniałaś tak dla mnie? dlaczego wiecznie czujesz się nieszczęśliwą, dlaczego? a? powiedz, aniołku mój, dlaczego? Ujął jeszcze i drugą jej rękę, twarz swą blisko do jej twarzy przychylał i z miłosnym prawie spojrzeniem, z prośbą, coraz ciszej i czulej zapytywał: – Dlaczego, Emilciu? powiedz! a? dlaczego, moja koteczko? Nie broniła się pieszczotom jego, ale delikatną i coraz więcej zasępiającą się twarz swą od jego twarzy oddalając z przejmującym żalem zawołała: – O! gdybyś się ty był tak nie zmienił, Benedykcie, gdybyś się tak nie zmienił! i ja... byłabym może taką, jak dawniej... Ale tyś się tak zmienił... zmienił... Zastanowił się chwilę nad tym, co powiedziała. – A tak – potwierdził – zmieniłem się istotnie... – I tak nadzwyczajnie – dorzuciła – jakby cię dotknęła różdżka jakiegoś złego czarnoksiężnika... Machnął ręką i zaśmiał się wpółwesoło, wpółgorzko. – Jaki tam czarnoksiężnik! – odparł. – Życie to, moja duszko, życie zmienia ludzi. W takich, uważasz, okolicznościach ostatni chyba głupiec utrzymywać się może w roli Adonisa... Ale jeżeli ci idzie o moje serce, charakter... Z wyjątkową u niej energią wyprostowała się i z głębokim przekonaniem rzekła: – Nie, Benedykcie, nigdy nie zgodzę się na to, aby życie wymagało od nas takich ofiar. Może ono być piękne i szczęśliwe, ale tylko dla tych, którzy odrzucą jego brzydką i prozaiczną stronę. Ale jeżeli kto tak, jak ty, zanurzy się w samych materialnych interesach, a wyrzeknie się wszelkiego piękna i wszelkiej poezji... wtedy. – Więc oboje z tobą zanurzać się będziemy w poezji – przerwał mężczyzna – a tymczasem bank lub lichwiarze sprzedadzą nam Korczyn i wraz z dziećmi pójdziemy w świat o kiju... Mówił to łagodnie, ale gdy teraz spojrzał na żonę, wyraz lekceważenia przebiegł mu po twarzy. – Nie rozumiemy się i zrozumieć się nie możemy – ze smutną obojętnością rzekła pani Emilia. – Ale na koniec – zawołał mąż – czegóż chcesz? co mi masz do wyrzucenia? dlaczego jesteś nieszczęśliwą? Czyżbyś naprawdę wymagała ode mnie, abym nieodstępnie przy tobie siedząc zaniedbywał obowiązków, jakie mam dla dzieci i dla ciebie samej? abym jak bałwan jaki czytał z tobą romanse, słuchał rzępolenia Orzelskiego i nie dbał o ten nasz kawał ziemi, a na koniec i o swój honor? bo przecież od interesów majątkowych i honor nieraz zależy Czyżbyś naprawdę tego ode mnie chciała? – Ależ nie! – żywo zaprzeczyła kobieta – teraz już tego nie chcę... o nie! Każde z nas ma już teraz świat osobny... zupełnie inny... – Więc czegóż ci brakuje? Zbytkiem istotnie otoczyć cię nie mogę, ale i po cóż ten zbytek? a niedostatku dotąd, chwała Bogu, w domu naszym nie ma. Pracy i kłopotów nie masz żadnych... Wiedziałem od razu, że nie jesteś do pracy ani stworzoną, ani wychowaną, i nie wymagałem jej nigdy od ciebie. Gospodarstwem zajmuje się Marta.., ty robisz to tylko, co chcesz... Dzieci masz, przywiązanie moje... książki... robótki... Powoli ładna kobieta wyprostowywała wątłą swą kibić, aż wyprostowała ją zupełnie i z błyskiem w oczach przerwała: – Wyliczyłeś wszystko, co mam, wyliczże teraz to, czego nie mam. Cóż ja mam? Żyję w tym kącie jak zakonnica, więdnę jak kwiat zasadzony na piaskach. Cóż stąd, że nie doświadczam niedostatku? Moje potrzeby są większe, wyższe... O smaczny obiad nie dbam, ale pragnę dokoła widzieć choć trochę poezji, piękna, artyzmu.., A gdzież je tu znaleźć mogę? Ja pragnę wrażeń natura moja nie może być stojącą wodą, ale potrzebuje błyskawic, które by nią wstrząsały... Ja pragnę nade wszystko podziału uczuć... a czy jest przy mnie choć jedno serce, które by uderzało razem z moim sercem? Mówisz zawsze, że mię kochasz! Ja to uważam za bolesną tylko ironię! Przebacz, że powiem prawdę. Nie masz natury dość wytwornej i zarazem gorącej, abyś mógł kochać tak, jak ja kochaną być potrzebuję. Gdybyś mię tak kochał, nie opuszczałbyś mnie na godziny i dnie całe dla prostych materialnych interesów. Przy mnie, dla mnie zapominałbyś o wszystkim, nie obrażałbyś co chwilę gustów i przyzwyczajeń moich, ale wyrzekłbyś się raczej wszystkiego, zapomniałbyś o wszystkim, byle mię rozweselić, zająć uszczęśliwić. Tak ja rozumiem miłość, takiej spodziewałam się od ciebie i dawno już wiem, żem się zawiodła. Cierpiałam nad tym tak, że aż się zachwiało to biedne, słabe zdrowie moje. Na koniec zdobyłam się na rezygnację. Ale za to gdybym ja miała choć rozrywki i przyjemności jakie... Żyję na pustyni... nikogo nie widując, sama przed światem za lasami tymi ukryta... Proza... proza... proza... Ja na niej, tak jak ty, poprzestawać lnie mogę... I nuda... Ja nudzę się... Przecież książki i robótki wystarczyć nie mogą nikomu, a choćbym chciała zająć się jeszcze czym innym, nie pozwala mi na to słabe moje zdrowie... Mówiła to wszystko bez gniewu, cicho i tylko z wielkim żalem. Oczy jej napełniły się łzami, które przecież powściągnęła, i z ruchem zupełnego zniechęcenia dodała: – Ale po cóż o tym mówić? Ty się nie zmienisz i nic się nie zmieni. Gwiazdy losu różnym światłem świecą. Moja jest ciemną. Z pociechą myślę, że jestem słaba i mam złe zdrowie, może więc wkrótce mogiła. Woń rezedowej perfumy wionęła od chusteczki, którą na chwilę do oczu swych przycisnęła. Potem odwróciwszy twarz patrzeć zaczęła na powietrzną grę kapryfoliowych gałązek, którymi wietrzyk poruszał. Benedykt nie przerywał, słuchał i koniec wąsa przygryzał, a gdy umilkła, nie patrząc na nią przytłumionym głosem wymówił: – Ja... moje... mnie... dla mnie.,. przy mnie.., Po chwili wstał. Zdawać się mogło, że wysoka i silna postać jego cięższą jeszcze stała się niż wprzódy. – Prawdę powiedziałaś – rzekł – że nie rozumiemy się i zapewne nie zrozumiemy się już nigdy... Nie jest to już dla mnie nowym odkryciem, tylko że dotąd łudziłem się jeszcze... Cóż robić? Niech jeszcze i to... Tylko pozwól powiedzieć sobie, że te twoje "kwiaty na piaskach", "wstrząsające błyskawice", "gwiazdy losu", "mogiły" i tym podobne górności nie są wcale poezją, jak to sobie wyobrażasz, ale przestarzałą i złej wody romansowością. Ja także kiedyś na rzeczach wzniosłych i od pospolitości życia oderwanych znałem się, a wyrzekłem się ich nie dla hulanki i nie dla metresy, ale dla konieczności i obowiązków życia. Może i w tym jest także trochę poezji, ale ty się na takiej nie znasz?... Cóż robić? Niech jeszcze i to... W głosie jego słychać było trochę łez i więcej powściąganego gniewu. Wyszedł z altany. Długo potem Benedykt w gabinecie swoim i na ganku domu wypłacał tygodniową należność robotnikom, naradzał się z ekonomem, głośny i żwawy spór wiódł z dwoma Bohatyrowiczami, którzy przyszli prosić o zwrot swych koni w jego zbożu pochwyconych. Ostatnia ta czynność najwięcej zmęczyła go i zgryzła. Od ludzi, którzy w płóciennych kapotach stali na wschodach ganku, żądał pieniężnej zapłaty za stratę, którą poniósł. Oni prosili zrazu, potem jeden z nich stawił się hardo zaprzeczając wszystkiemu, wyrzucając mu zbytnią srogość i dla ich położenia niewzględność. Ubodło go to znać do żywego, bo odpowiadając głos tak podnosił, że aż krzyk jego na cały dwór się rozlegał. Ale i jeden z tych ludzi, średniego wzrostu, z twarzą do rydza podobną i zuchwale sterczącymi wąsami, uniósł się także. – Niechże nas sądy sądzą! – zawołał – niech pan na nas skargę podaje... bez procesu obdzierać się nie pozwolim... – Podam – krzyknął Korczyński – i także nie pozwolę, abyście mnie okradali... – Za pozwoleniem pańskim! – krzyknął zagrodowiec – złodziejami nie byliśmy i nie będziemy nigdy... Teraz my na pana podamy skargę za ubligę... – Podawajcie i do samego diabła, tylko mi z oczu ruszajcie! Zaraz! Jak nazywacie się? to jest... imiona wasze? Starszy i wyższy, chudy, schorowany i dotąd ciągle prawie milczący postąpił krok naprzód; oczami, które kiedyś błękitne być musiały, ale teraz spłowiały i wyraz miały cierpiący, na Korczyńskiego popatrzał i cicho odpowiedział: – Anzelm Bohatyrowicz... Na szczególne spojrzenie i szczególniejszy jeszcze dźwięk głosu, z jakimi to imię i nazwisko wymówionymi zostały, w gniewie swym najmniejszej uwagi nie zwracając Korczyński zapytał: – A drugi? – Fabian Bohatyrowicz! – jeżąc się i sierdzisto odkrzyknął zapytany. – No, więc będziecie mieli proces... a teraz... wynoście się... prędzej! Ten, który nazwał siebie Anzelmem, znowu na Korczyńskiego popatrzał i z cicha wymówił: – Łaska pańska na pstrym koniu jeździ... jednakowoż nieboszczyk pan Andrzej nie tak pewno postępowałby z nami! Słowa te ukłuły Korczyńskiego. Zmiękł, ochłonął, ale zachmurzył się jeszcze więcej. – Nieboszczyk pan Andrzej żył w innych czasach mruknął i szybko zwrócił się ku drzwiom domu. Na progu stanął, zawahał się i przez ramię do odchodzących ludzi zawołał: – Połowę kary daruję, ale połowę zapłaćcie... – Nie zapłacimy nic – odpowiedział młodszy i sierdzistszy – niech pan do sądu idzie i nas ciągnie... co robić ! Sceny takie na ganku korczyńskim powtarzały się bardzo często, bo kilka wsi chłopskich i jedna okolica szlachecka trzymały Korczyn w oblężeniu formalnym i gdyby Benedykt zażarcie jej nie bronił, mnóstwo tych drobnych rybek rozszarpałoby w mgnieniu oka tę większą rybę. Tego dnia jednak czuł się więcej jeszcze niż zwykle rozdrażnionym i zgryzionym. Przyczyniła się do tego w znacznej części owa rozmowa w altanie, a w pewnym też stopniu jakieś mgliste wspomnienia, które mu sprowadziły twarz i słowa Anzelma Bohatyrowicza. Według wyrażenia, którym określał pewne uczucia swe, "we środku mu coś płakało". Bo prawdą jest, że ideały młodości grubym piaskiem wielu następnych wypadków przysypane przemieniają się w szczypawki, które przy lada poruszeniu kąsają w serce. W gabinecie swym przy biurku, na którym paliła się lampa i leżały gospodarskie księgi rachunkowe, wziął głowę w obie dłonie i pogrążał się długo w myślach ponurych. Potem wyjął jeden z listów pod ciężkim przyciskiem leżących i powoli, z uwagą, z częstymi przestankami czytać go zaczął. Był to list brata jego Dominika, pisany ze stron bardzo dalekich i brzmiący, jak następuje: Kochany bracie! Jak mi nie żal ciebie, że tak męczysz się i gryziesz ze swoim gospodarstwem, ja winien ci powiedzieć słowa prawdy. Wy wszyscy nie umiecie dawać sobie rady. Czy człowiek grzybem jest, aby do jednego miejsca przyrastał i choć jemu tam nie idzie, gdzie indziej sobie szczęścia szukać nie chciał? Świat szeroki i można na nim znaleźć sobie wygodne miejsce, trzeba tylko mieć energię i trzeźwo patrzyć na rzeczy. Żebym ja wiedział, że ty trzeźwo już patrzysz na rzeczy, tobym postarał się wydobyć cię z tego nieznośnego położenia, w jakim wy wszyscy postawiliście siebie. Sprzedaj Korczyn, a ja dam tobie miejsce zarządzającego w j e d n y c h wielkich tutejszych majątkach. Jestem w bliskich stosunkach z jednym księciem, który teraz właśnie potrzebuje człowieka uczciwego i specjalnie wykształconego, aby majątkami jego zarządzał. Pięć tysięcy rubli rocznej pensji, utrzymanie dla ciebie i całej twojej familii, mieszkanie w pałacu, pojazd i sześć koni na rozkazy. Strona tu przy tym bogata i różne spekulacje robić można, kto ma pieniądze: drzewem handlować czy winokurnię założyć, czy podrady brać. Ale to już trzeba umieć robić i nie wiem, czy ty potrafisz, bo mnie dotąd tylko na służbie doskonale idzie, a spekulacje udają się nie bardzo. Zawsze lepiej by ci było z taką pensją i czystym kapitałem, który by tobie z Korczyna został, niż teraz. Ja wiem, że tobie to wbić w głowę nie będzie łatwo; ja pamiętam, jak i mnie smutno było po swojej stronie i jak ja męczył się, póki sobie tych różnych głupstw z głowy nie wybił. Ale na szerokim świecie człowiek poniewoli wiele nauczy się i wiele zapomni. Wszystko jedno, gdzie żyć, byle uczciwie i wygodnie. Ja uczciwie żyję (temuż to i w spekulacjach szczęścia nie mam), ale o wygodę swoją i swoje) familii dbam i na służbie dobrze stoją. Dbajże i ty o to, abyś dla urojonej ce1i reszty życia nie zmarnował. Ja ciebie chcę ratować i wszystko zrobię, aby ci tu dobrze było. Choć wiele ja zapomniał, nie zapomniałem jednak tych czasów, kiedy my z sobą razem rośli, uczyli się, a potem... Ot, biedny Andrzej! Dwóch nas tylko zostało, a ani ja ciebie nie mam, ani ty mnie... Chciałbym, żebyś ty żył w tej samej stronie, co ja, i żeby nasze dzieci zapoznały się z sobą. Zastanów się nad tym, co ci doradzam, pomyśl... Benedykt myślał, że i ten także zmienił się bardzo. Życie! Od kilku lat pisywał do brata rzadko i listy od niego przychodzące z niesmakiem odczytywał. Kilka razy chciał sprzeczać się z nim listownie, ale na długie pisanie nigdy czasu nie miał i wszelka umysłowa robota była mu coraz trudniejszą. Machał więc tylko ręką, więcej namarszczał czoło, myślał, że naprawdę żadnego już brata nie posiada na świecie, i na długie miesiące o Dominiku zapominał. Teraz jednak łagodniej niż zwykle i uważniej list jego odczytywał. Cóż? życie! czego ono z ludźmi nie wyrabia? jednego zmienia tak, drugiego inaczej. Wiele on tam, ten brat, zapomniał; o dawnej przyjaźni ich przecież pamiętał. Może i słusznie doradza? Może to psie życie do niczego istotnie nie prowadzi? Człowiek rdzewieje tylko, duszę w sobie gasi. Gdyby to choć we dwoje... ale tak... z tym domowym jeszcze nieszczęściem, ciężko. Tam pracy zapewne będzie wiele, ale praca nie jest bynajmniej straszną, a tylko to jest strasznym, co jej tu towarzyszy. Tam obok pracy będzie spokój, pewność jutra i przy tym... tych wiecznych kłótni z ludźmi nie będzie. O, te kłótnie! "Gdybym magnatem był, jak Boga kocham, nie dochodziłbym niczego i niechbym tam już mniej miał, byle tych sporów nie zawodzić; ale samemu ciężko.... A tak i sam uspokoję się, rdzę z siebie zetrę, i ludziom dokuczać przestanę... Niech już tam lepiej dokucza im kto inny! Kto wie? Może i zrobię tak, jak mi bratczysko radzi... Jak ja go dawno nie widziałem! Co tam ta... prawi o swojej pustyni!. Ot, ja to na pustyni żyję! Ani wygadać się przed kim, ani u kogo rady albo pociechy zasięgnąć! Tam miałbym blisko brata. Zmienił się? Cóż? życie! Biedny on taki jak i ja!" Odkładał list pod przycisk myśląc, że dziś, jutro napisze do Dominika w sensie twierdzącym. "Trzeba się tylko o wszystkie warunki detalicznie rozpytać i żeby mi pozwalali, choć raz na trzy lata, w te strony przyjechać, bo jeżeli na zawsze... to z tęsknoty zdechnę..." Wtem z trzaskiem otworzyły się drzwi i do gabinetu wpadło małe stworzenie skaczące jak konik polny i przy każdym skoku rozwiewające dokoła głowy włosy mające barwę dojrzałej pszenicy, gdy ją ozłaca słońce. Wpadło, poskoczyło, rękami szyję Korczyńskiego objęło i bardzo cienko i głośno wyszczebiotało: – Ciocia Marta pyta się tatka, czy tatko tu kolację przynieść każe, czy będzie jadł w stołowym pokoju, czy kurczęta i mleko kwaśne, czy maliny... bardzo smaczne, tatku, maliny... Ciocia Marta dała mnie ich dużo, dużo, i ciasteczka z malinami pieką się, ale jeszcze nie upieczone. Ciocia Marta mówiła, żeby tatko dziś jadł mleko kwaśne, bo dobre, a wczoraj było niedobre... Korczyński pochylił się i usta dziecka pocałunkiem zamknął. Był to jedyny sposób powstrzymania tego ptaszęcego szczebiotu, lecz powstrzymania go tylko na chwilę, bo mały paluszek wnet wyciągnął się w przestrzeń ku białym, małym motylom, które wleciawszy przez otwarte okno dokoła lampy krążyły albo padając na szarych okładkach ksiąg rachunkowych rozpinały swe skrzydła drobne i drżące. – Widzi tatko? motylki... o! jakie motylki... ale w ogrodzie ładniejsze... Julek mówił, że za miesiąc będą już rybacy łowić jacicę... wie tatko, w nocy... na czółnach... z takimi ogniami... Czy tatko kiedy łowił z rybakami jacicę? Julek mówił, że to takie malusieńkie, malusieńkie motylki... dla ryb, widzi tatko, na przynętę... – Widziu! – zaczął Korczyński w twarz małego syna patrząc tak, jak może dotąd nigdy nie patrzał.– Widziu, słuchaj, Widziu! – Co, tatku? – Lubisz ty te malutkie, białe motylki? – Lubię, tatku, takie ładne... – A Niemen lubisz? Dziecko aż nóżkami zatupało. – Tateczku, żeby tateczko wiedział, jak to dobrze pływać i ryby łowić!... Ja z Julkiem dziś pływałem... on złowił szczupaka... .wie tatko, na sznur... a ja na wędę dwa kiełby, takie śliczne, śliczne kiełbiki... – A las lubisz, ten co za Niemnem? – Aj, tateczku, my z ciocią Martą i z Justynką w niedzielę do lasu sobie popłynęli, grzyby zbierali i tak było wesoło, wesoło... Grube ramię mężczyzny coraz silniej obejmowało szczupłe ciałko dziecka i duże, ponure oczy miękły i promieniały topiąc się w czystych, błyszczących, ruchliwych źrenicach dziecięcych. – A tatka kochasz? A? Na pomarszczonym czole, szorstkich policzkach i długich wąsach Korczyńskiego nie było takiego miejsca, którego by nie ucałowały śmiejące się i świeże usta jego syna. Był to swawolnik i wisus, jakich mało; nie tylko w całym domu, ale i w całym Korczynie słychać go było. Kiedy go do nauki napędzano, krzyczał: "Nie dręczcie mię!" i biegł co siła na folwark do parobkowskich dzieci czy w pole do żeńców albo pastuszków; ale czasem sam, z dobrej woli, zaczynał uczyć się żarliwie, z książką zaszywał się w takie kąty, że go wynaleźć było trudno, a gdy mała siostra raz zachorowała, niańczył ją i bawił całymi dniami, tak że aż sam pobladł i schudł... Korczyński na to dziecko swoje patrzał teraz długo i z zamyśleniem głębokim. Myślał, patrzał i uśmiechać się zaczął. – Oj, ty, nadziejo moja! Chłopczyk aż krzyknął, taki mocny i szorstki całus przygniótł mu mały policzek. Korczyński z rozweseloną twarzą rzekł: – Poproś cioci Marty, aby mi tu przysłała kurcząt, mleka kwaśnego, malin i wszystkiego, co chce... Jeść mi się zechciało diabelnie! Tej nocy jeszcze bratu odpisał w sensie przeczącym. Nazajutrz oboje z Martą wstali jak zwykle o piątej z rana i jak zwykle oba ich głosy przez dzień cały huczały po całym dworze. Mieli oni z sobą oprócz innych i to rodzinne podobieństwo, że głosy ich stawały się z latami coraz grubsze i krzykliwsze. Oprócz pracy kłopotliwej i drobiazgowej, której się oddawali z coraz ciaśniejszą wyłącznością, oboje mieli w życiu swym jakiś pierwiastek, który obudzał w nich częste rozjątrzenia. To usposobienie do gniewu i ponurości wzrosło u Korczyńskiego od dnia, w którym znowu stoczył on z żoną krótką, ale dla niego niezapomnianą rozmowę. Tym razem ona to weszła do gabinetu jego i więcej jeszcze niż przed paru laty smutna i osłabiona oznajmiła, że pomówić z nim chce o interesach. Korczyński zdziwił się i ucieszył. Zawsze jeszcze spodziewał się trochę, że żona jego prędzej czy później weźmie jakiś udział w jego myślach i zajęciach, że nastąpi pomiędzy nimi, jeżeli nie zupełne, to przynajmniej niejakie porozumienie. Pośpiesznie więc przysunął jej najwygodniejszy fotel oświadczając zupełną swą chęć i gotowość do pomówienia z nią o interesach. Cicho, płynnie, łagodnie wypowiedziała mu, że życzy sobie, aby od połowy jej posagu wypłacał jej procent, który ona użyć chce na osobiste swe potrzeby. Posagu wniosła dwadzieścia tysięcy: prosi o procent tylko od dziesięciu i tylko o osiem od sta, choć wszyscy teraz dziesięć i dwanaście płacą z największą ochotą. Może nawet tę sumę otrzymywać w dwóch albo trzech ratach. Słowem, na rzecz wspólnego życia ustępuje połowę swoich dochodów i w wypłacie drugiej połowy uczyni wszelkie dogodności i ustępstwa, ale pieniądze te musi posiadać w swym ręku i do swego rozporządzenia, ponieważ ma potrzeby swoje i gusta, którymi jego obarczać wciąż nie chce, a bez których zadowalnienia na tej pustyni i wśród tych nudów po prostu żyć nie może. Chciałaby przyozdobić trochę swoje gniazdko, to jest te pokoje, w których najwięcej przesiadywać lubi; słabe jej zdrowie potrzebuje wielu lekarstw; lubi przy tym czytać i zajmować się robótkami. Będzie więc sobie za te pieniądze przyozdabiać swoje gniazdko, kupować lekarstwa, książki, włóczki, bawełnę i nawet suknie. – Spodziewam się – zakończyła – że nie zechcesz mi odmówić tej drobnostki... Wszak i dotąd zawsze kupowałeś wszystko, czego zażądałam, ale sprawiało ci to kłopot, a ja znowu odmawiałam sobie wielu rzeczy, byleby ci prośbami mymi nie dokuczać. Tobie to więc nie zrobi różnicy żadnej, a mnie, w moim smutnym życiu, przyniesie trochę ulgi i przyjemności... Czy proponowany układ zrobić mu miał jaką różnicę; tego Korczyński najlżejszym ruchem twarzy nie okazał. Łagodnej i długiej mowy żony wysłuchał z uwagą, ze spuszczonymi oczami i długi wąs na palec zakręcając. Gdy skończyła, ukłonił się jej z tak wykwintną grzecznością, jakby przed nim siedziała nie kobieta, z którą pod jednym dachem żył już od lat kilkunastu, ale jakaś łaskawa dlań kredytorka, i również z wyszukaną grzecznością odpowiedział: – Życzenie twoje starać się będę spełniać jak najakuratniej. Proszę tylko, abyś chciała ściśle oznaczyć mi terminy wypłat... Odpowiedziała, że ten punkt sprawy jest dla niej zupełnie obojętnym, ale wytworna forma obejścia się, jaką dnia tego z nią przybrał, tak ją ujęła, tak jej może dawne czasy i dawnego Benedykta przypomniała, że z powłóczystym spojrzeniem i prawie namiętnym ruchem obie ręce ku niemu wyciągnęła. Gdyby on był wtedy pochwycił ją w objęcia i okrył gorącymi pocałunkami, gdyby potem zaprzestał ciągłego chodzenia około gospodarstwa i jeżdżenia za interesami, a w wykwintnym i modnym ubraniu przesiadywać zaczął w jej "gniazdku" razem z nią czytając w trzech językach powieści i podróże i długimi godzinami miłośnie w oczy jej patrząc – kto wie, jakie zmiany w pożyciu ich zajść by mogły; kto wie, czy tym sposobem zmysłom jej i wyobraźni uczynić by zadość nie mógł... Ale on znowu tylko ukłonił się jej bardzo grzecznie i jednej tylko z wyciągających się ku niemu rączek dotknął z lekka końcami swych palców. Ona też odwróciła się szybciej daleko, niżby się tego po jej osłabieniu spodziewać było można, i odeszła. Wtedy ten pleczysty i silny mężczyzna zaśmiał się zrazu krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem, potem dłuższym, a potem tak długim i ustać nie mogącym, że aż na kanapę z łoskotem upadł i oczy sobie obu rękami zakrył... Od tej pory pani Emilia przestała już i do ogrodowej altany uczęszczać. Za pieniądze, z zegarkową akuratnością otrzymywane od męża, okleiła swą sypialnię papierem błękitnym, a gabinet białym w polne kwiatki. Tu ustawiła meble błękitne, tam pąsowe, toaletę przyozdobiła puchem muślinów i koronek, etażerki napełniała coraz nowymi książkami i cackami, coraz nowe sprowadzała materiały do ręcznych robótek. Teresę umieściła obok sypialni swej, aby zawsze mieć pod ręką lektorkę, powiernicę i podawaczkę lekarstw. Tak żyła, z łóżka przenosząc się na szezlong i z szezlonga na łóżko, cicha, łagodna, nie tylko nikomu nie dokuczając, ale cienia przykrości nigdy nie czyniąc, dniami i tygodniami czasem nikogo z domowych nie widując i ani wiedząc, co się w dalszych pokojach domu dziać mogło. O tych dwóch swoich ulubionych, ustrojonych, wszystkim, co lubiła, usłanych pokojach poufnym swym mawiała: – To cały mój świat! Światem zaś Benedykta stał się obszerniejszy od pokojów jego żony, ale także niezbyt obszerny Korczyn. Stopniowo i coraz prędzej te czterdzieści włók gorsze go i lepszego gruntu zasłaniały przed nim całą kulę ziemską ze wszystkim, co na niej jest i było. Usiewał co rok dwieście morgów zbożem i pastewnymi trawami; na piaskach sadził kartofle i wyprzedawał je z zyskiem sąsiednim gorzelniom, inwentarze starannie utrzymywał, we dworze zawsze miał coś do naprawiania i podtrzymywania, z sąsiadami o każdy pręt ziemi, o każdą spasioną trawkę i każdą w lesie zrąbaną gałąź przed sądami i bez sądów ujadał się coraz zacieklej. Z kilku tysięcy przez całą tę pracę otrzymywanego dochodu wypłacał raty bankowe, procenty od posagu siostry i z największą już regularnością procenty od połowy posagu żony. Potem płacił za syna w szkołach i za córkę na warszawskiej pensji, Co zostawało pieniędzy na utrzymanie domu, tym rządziła Marta. Co zostawało czasu od gospodarstwa i interesów, tego używał Korczyński na polowanie z wyżłem i czytanie gazety, przy którym najczęściej zasypiał. Gazeta mówiła o głośnych i dalekich sprawach, które coraz więcej wydawały mu się obcymi i jałowymi. Wszystkie siły swe przelewał na ten warsztat, na którym od lat tylu i z takim trudem tkał byt własny i przyszłość swych dzieci. Nici tkaniny rwały się ciągle i uciekały w głąb pasma; chwytał je, związywał i drżał o to, aby kiedykolwiek nie porwały się ze szczętem. Lękał się też wielu innych jeszcze rzeczy. Czasem zdawać się mogło, że zapominał mówić, tak był milczącym. Kiedy zaś rozgadał się, nie o wszystkim mówił jasno. Nabył zwyczaju zastępowania niektórych zdań lub imion własnych trzemá nic nie znaczącymi wyrazami: "To... tamto... tego..." Nie były one jego przysłowiem, bo nie używał ich zawsze, ale czasem, gdy zaciąwszy się w mowie i trochę jąkając się zaczynał swoje: "To... tamto...'', słuchaczom się zdawało, że mądry i filuterny błysk przelatywał mu w piwnych, posępnych źrenicach... Nad Niemnem 03